Fiendbound Marauder
Through direct purpose or trick of fate, some warders find themselves directly infused with a dark power that is theirs to wield. Manifesting itself as a spectral weapon of otherworldly malice, these warders strike out with a grim purpose to use their powers to defend their flock or to conquer another’s. Maneuvers A fiendbound marauder loses access to the Golden Lion and Iron Tortoise disciplines and adds Black Seraph, Cursed Razor, and Eternal Guardian to her list of available disciplines. She gains Intimidate and Spellcraft as class skills. She otherwise learns, readies, and initiates maneuvers as a standard warder. In addition, the fiendbound marauder’s fiend’s grip is considered a discipline weapon for the Black Seraph and Cursed Razor disciplines. This ability alters maneuvers. Fiend’s Grip (Su) The signature feature of fiendbound marauders is the ability to manifest an oversized, spiny spectral claw, often wrapped in barbed chains. To manifest her fiend’s grip, a warder must be wearing gauntlets or spiked gauntlets, which act as a focus for the weapon to come into the world. The warder can manifest up to one fiend’s grip for each gauntleted hand she has. Manifesting a fiend’s grip is a move action, and dismissing one is a free action. A fiend’s grip is a light weapon that deals 1d8 points of bludgeoning or slashing damage (for a Medium-sized wielder). It threatens a critical hit on a natural roll of 20 and deals double damage on a successful critical hit. A fiend’s grip has the grapple and reach weapon properties, and the fiendbound marauder gains the grab universal monster ability for attacks made with her fiend’s grip. Unlike a normal reach weapon, the fiendbound marauder can be used against adjacent foes. In addition, the fiendbound marauder can apply her full Strength bonus on damage rolls with her fiend’s grip, even if wielding it in her off hand. A fiend’s grip is treated as a spiked gauntlet for the purposes of Weapon Focus, being discipline weapon for a discipline, or other feats and abilities. A fiendbound marauder is always proficient in her fiend’s grip. A fiend’s grip is treated as both a manufactured weapon and a natural weapon for the purpose of spells and effects that enhance or improve either manufactured weapons or natural weapons. It is also considered a magic weapon for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction, affecting incorporeal creatures, and similar effects. When attacking with her fiend’s grip, the fiendbound marauder may apply any magical properties and enhancement bonus of the gauntlet or spiked gauntlet that fiend’s grip used as a focus to her attacks. She can also treat a fiend’s grip as being made of the special material of the gauntlet or spiked gauntlet used as a focus. For example, a fiendbound marauder wearing a +1 flaming gauntlet ''and a ''+2 adamantine defending gauntlet ''would grow a ''+1 flaming fiend’s grip ''and a ''+2 adamantine defending fiend’s grip. As a supernatural ability, manifesting a fiend’s grip does not provoke attacks of opportunities. A fiend’s grip cannot be counterspelled or dispelled, although it winks out while within an antimagic field ''or similar effect. If a fiend’s grip is sundered or disarmed, the spectral weapon disappears, and may be manifested again on the fiendbound marauder’s next turn (although if the gauntlet it was using as a focus is sundered or otherwise removed, the fiend’s grip cannot be recalled until the fiendbound marauder has a new gauntlet). This ability replaces aegis and clad in steel. '''The Dark Mark (Su)' A fiendbound marauder’s armiger’s mark is tainted by his eldritch power, causing marked creatures to also become cursed for the duration of the mark. The mark is now a supernatural ability, but otherwise functions as the armiger’s mark class feature. The fiendbound marauder can use feats and abilities that require or alter the armiger’s mark class feature as normal. This ability alters armiger’s mark. Canny Pugilist (Ex) A fiendbound marauder’s monstrous fiend’s grip is as much a part of her body as it is her mind, allowing her to use it to great advantage. Starting at 4th level, the fiendbound marauder adds her fiendbound marauder initiation modifier as a competence bonus on combat maneuver checks made with her fiend’s grip. This ability replaces tactical acumen. Improved Fiend’s Grip (Su) Starting at 5th level, the fiendbound marauder’s fiend’s grip can strike incorporeal creatures as if it possessed the ghost touch weapon special ability. In addition, the fiend’s grip can be manifested as a free action, rather than a move action. At 11th level, the fiendbound marauder’s fiend’s grip’s critical multiplier increases to x3. This ability replaces extended defense at 5th and 11th levels. Fiendish Empowerment (Su) At 8th level, the fiendbound marauder’s fiend’s grip infects his armor, causing it to grow cruel spikes and blades when her weapon manifests. While her fiend’s grip is manifested, the fiendbound marauder’s armor grows +1 ghost touch armor spikes ''that deal piercing and slashing damage. If the armor already had spikes, they grow crueler, dealing damage as if the fiendbound marauder was one size category larger, dealing piercing and slashing damage, and using the enhancement bonus granted by this ability or their original enhancement bonus, whichever is higher, and gaining the benefits of the ''ghost touch weapon special ability. In addition, the fiendbound marauder gains resistance 10 to two of the following energy types: acid, cold, electricity, or fire. At 14th level, the enhancement bonus of these armor spikes increases to +2, and the fiendbound marauder gains resistance 10 to a third energy type from the above list. At 17th level, the enhancement bonus of these armor spikes increases to +3, and the energy resistances granted by this ability increase to 20. If the fiendbound marauder is not wearing armor, she can still manifest her armor spikes and gain the energy resistances granted by this ability while wielding a fiend’s grip if she so chooses. If she does so, the spikes grow out of her clothing or skin, as appropriate. This ability replaces extended defense at 8th, 14th, and 17th levels. Category:Source: Path of War Expanded